Two worlds, One guy
by olorensl1289
Summary: Everyone thinks Greg is seeing things after he gets into a horrible crash but is he making it up? Sorry i suck at Summaries but this is my 1st go at a CSI fic so be nice :) please rate and review and i don't mind any ideas for new chapters! xx
1. Chapter 1

Csi fanfiction

"were am I, what happened?" I ask Sara "I was going to as you the same thing Greg" as I looked around I'm in a white room next to Sara, she looks at me with a questing look on her face, a few minutes later I see Warrick walking towards us smirking at me 'What happened' we both think

a minute later Holly walks towards Sara taking her hand and in a blink of an eye both of them are gone with just me and Warrick left

"You're both dying" Warrick says still walking towards me

"um...no I'm not" I say as my hand make its way to my chest then I feel it I got a small heartbeat

"now Greg would I be standing hear if you weren't? he says standing in front of me

"true, true" I say with a small smile on my lips, then the scene changes and we're outside a hospital room with Grissom, nick, and Catherine staring threw the window at the body on the bed surrounded by machines, as I look back to the gang with tears falling down their cheeks, my smile quickly turns into a frown as i walk over to look at the face of the man they are all looking at.

then as I'm walking towards the body I see the face and i collapsed to the floor with warrick quickly catching me "whoa there careful"

"what's happening?" I ask

the machines begin beeping loudly, we both look back at the noise to see the doctors and nurses surround the bed, then before I go into the world of darkness I hear Warrick saying "Your waking up buddy" then it all goes black.

I know there's not much about Sara in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next one!

to me it sounds rubbish but I don't know what you lot think so please review and ideas please! xx


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its short guys i cant think of what to write so if you have a chapter i could add or an idea about this story please tell me! x

I Slowly open my eyes but only one of my eyes will open and then I try to talk but I feel something in my mouth I go to see what it is using my hand but I feel a hand stopping me then I hear a faint Texan voice but I can't put my tongue on who that voice belongs to but I still hear the voice staying "I'm here Greggo, I'm here, don't try to talk Buddy you have a tube in your mouth helping you to breath" 'I recognise that voice it Nicky's!' I think.

Nick's POV

I'm sitting by Greg's bedside in the hospital room waiting for him to wake up, he looks so motionless with a tube in his mouth and cuts everywhere but I miss his jokes and his laughter even when we turn up at the wrong crime scene

I snap out of my thoughts when the machines all around him started beeping and I get told to go outside the room but I won't leave Greggo alone with people he hasn't even met yet, But I send a small smile to Greg when I see him slowly opening his eyes but when he open one I find he cants open the other but then I realises it's because of the massive bruise around his left eye, I see him panicking so I quickly walk other to him, holding his hand and I say

"I'm here Greggo, I'm here, don't try to talk buddy you have a tube in your mouth helping you to breath" when I look into his eye I can't see the happy, fun loving guy we all know instead I see a stared, worried look in his eye.

once again please tell me if you have a chapter you want to add or if you have an idea

and please tell me what you think :) xx


	3. Chapter 3- where is she

Hey guys, im sorry i left this story for a while but i didn't really know how to continue it and i have been busy with my new greg story witch is a lot better then this so please read my other greg story :D

anyway if you have any ideas or you want to send me a chapter for this story i will post it and put your name down

im looking at this man talking to me then i studdenly remember what happend and i also remember the man staring at me is Nick

"its ok Greggo" i hear Nick say

**earlier that night**

"so Sara want to go out to dinner?" i ask Sara who is next to me in the car

"er Sure Greg" Sara says with a small smile

we go to turn in to the driveway of a resturant

"GREG!" is the last thing i hear before blacking out

"...vitals...are...breathing...now!" i hear while fading in and out of consciousness

"sara?"

**Hostipal**

i jump up out of bed when nicky comes running in

"Greg Carm down buddy" Nick says while trying to carm me down

"sara...where...is...she?" i say breathlessly

Nick starts to look sad at the name but says nothing

"Nick where is she?!" I ask worried

"Greg lets talk about it later ok" Nick says trying his best not to cry

"..."

Hehe i will try to post the next chapter within the next week if not remind me by review or by sending me a pm


End file.
